The Fleming Siblings
'''Nicole and Anthony Fleming '''were a traumatized, delusional half-brother-sister duo of mass murderers and abductors and previously single-time murderers who appeared in All in the Family in Profiler. Background Not much is revealed about the Flemings, except they share the same mother, who died at some point in their youth, and Anthony’s father was left to take care of the kids, but Anthony killed him due to his incessant abuse. Anthony was sent to juvenile detention, and after he was released, he was bounced around the foster system, as was Nicole after the murder. They eventually reunited at a orphanage and gained a strong, obsessive bond with each other, never wanting to be separated again. They soon found out about a boy named Peter Jenkins who was suffering from severe negligence at the hands of his family, and desperate to save him and provide him a better home themselves, they formed a plan to kill his immediate family and adopt him under pseudonyms. Nicole replaced his old social worker under the alias Laura Stevenson after she died in a plane crash, working with Peter for six months until the half-siblings’ plans were finally put into action. All in the Family Modus Operandi The Flemings targeted the immediate Jenkins and Dove families with the intent of kidnapping Peter and taking him in as their own son. They stalked the families, Nicole posing as a social worker under the name Laura Stevenson, and waited until the appropriate moment to kill them to take Peter. They broke into the Jenkins family house, either to kidnap Peter or as a diversion, and then they broke into the bar co-owned by both families while the two couples and Peter were still inside . After a struggle, the two couples were forced to lay on the floor and stare into their spouse’s eyes to make them see each other as the negligent family they are, followed by shooting them in the heads execution-style with .22 caliber bullets. Anthony then posed as a long-lost uncle of Peter’s Nicole as Laura “discovered” and adopted Peter, taking him to his and Nicole’s house. When they tried to kill Peter, they left the stove gas running in the house and left Peter behind so he would die from carbon monoxide poisoning. Anthony also killed his father by means never specified in the show. Profile Killing teams usually lead to developments of a bond, typically emotional, and this particular team shows a significant level of trust, which would later be revealed to be because they’re brother and sister. Known Victims * Anthony’s unidentified father (killed by unspecified means by Anthony) * The Jenkins-Dove Bar Massacre: ** Mike Jenkins (Peter’s father) ** Angie Jenkins (Peter’s mother) ** Rebecca Dove (Peter’s aunt and Angie’s sister) ** Al Dove (Peter’s uncle and Rebecca’s husband) * Peter Jenkins (the Jenkins family son; abducted, later intended to suffocate with stove gas in their house; was rescued) Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Abductors Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Multiple Criminals Category:Article stubs